Rusałka
by Stokrot
Summary: Yumichice z okazji urodzin - choć nie o urodzinach, a o rusałkach, zimnych strumieniach i starych opowieściach. Między innymi.


**Rusałka**

Ikkaku Madarame był, bez wątpienia, mężczyzną. I to zdecydowanie mężczyzną, którego nie interesowali inni mężczyźni — a przynajmniej nie w kontekście innym niż walka. Fakt, że obecnie przyglądał się Yumichice Ayasegawie, zażywającemu kąpieli, niczego w tym względzie nie zmieniał — po prostu Ikkaku nie miał w tej chwili nic ciekawszego do roboty.

Zatrzymali się na odpoczynek w niewielkim zagajniku gdzieś w — o ile się nie mylił — 64 Okręgu Zachodniego Rukongai. Wieczór był ciepły, a poprzedzający go dzień wręcz upalny; nie było więc nic dziwnego w tym, że Yumichika zażądał kąpieli, „kiedy tylko znajdą dogodne miejsce", jak raczył to ująć.

Ikkaku musiał przyznać, że nie miał nic przeciwko idei kąpieli jako takiej, przerażały go jednak miejsca, które Yumichika wybierał na dokonanie… jak on to nazywał…? A tak, ablucji. Gorące źródła, według Ikkaku najlepiej spełniające wyobrażenie o „miłej, relaksującej kąpieli", Yumichika odrzucał z pełnym niesmaku skrzywieniem jako „wysoce nieatrakcyjne" i „niehigieniczne". Szczególne upodobanie wydawał się za to znajdować we wszelkich potokach, strumykach i jeziorkach, kierując się przy tym wszakże jedną zasadą: im zimniej, tym lepiej.

Było to całkowicie niepojęte dla Ikkaku — nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak można przedkładać chlapanie się w lodowatej wodzie, ryzykując nabawieniem się bronchitu, nad godzinę czy dwie w przyjemnym, rozleniwiającym cieple. Yumichika, rzecz jasna, długo rozwodził się nad zbawiennymi skutkami podobnych zabiegów — ponoć zimno doskonale wpływało na cerę — a raz nawet zdołał go namówić, by sam spróbował; starczyło jednak, że Ikkaku zanurzył palec u nogi w strumieniu starannie dobranym do tego celu przez towarzysza, by raz na zawsze uprzedził się do podobnych pomysłów i zaczął nieufnie spoglądać na wszelkie mijane w drodze zbiorniki wodne. Szczególnie na te, które wyraźniej niż inne zdawały się wzbudzać entuzjazm Yumichiki.

Potok, nad którym się zatrzymali, również wywołał dość entuzjastyczną reakcję — stąd Ikkaku podejrzewał, że był wystarczająco zimny, by odmrozić sobie… hmmm, wszelkie co wrażliwsze miejsca. Dodatkowym potwierdzeniem mógł być też fakt, że Yumichika siedział w nim już od jakiegoś czasu i najwyraźniej ani myślał wyjść, chlapiąc i pluskając z sobie tylko właściwym wdziękiem.

Ikkaku uśmiechnął się kątem ust. Ten cholerny piękniś wszystko robił z wdziękiem, ba, dystyngowanie nawet. Choćby i teraz: myślałby kto, że powinien parskać i prychać z zimna, bryzgając wodą na wszystkie strony, jak każdy normalny czł-… eeee, to znaczy jak każda normalna dusza w takich okolicznościach. A tu nic — jedynie światło księżyca, co najwyżej cichy plusk wody i smukła, ciemnowłosa postać, która na dokładkę idealnie wpisywała się w to otoczenie.

_Jak jakaś przeklęta rusałka_, pomyślał znienacka Ikkaku i zmarszczył brwi. Sam nie wiedział, skąd wzięło się w jego głowie podobne porównanie, ale musiał przyznać, że na swój sposób było celne. Przypadkowemu przechodniowi, który nie znał Yumichiki — jak również siły i precyzji jego prawego sierpowego, gdyby przechodzień wyobrażał sobie za dużo — mógłby się on wydać istotą nie z tego świata. Czy może raczej: nie pochodzącą z żadnego ze światów, które znał Ikkaku.

Podrapał się po ogolonej głowie. W jego umyśle kołatało nieśmiało jakieś niejasne wspomnienie, nie wiedzieć z którego życia: ciepłe światło kopcącej lampy, czyjś skrzypliwy, ale dziwnie kojący głos i — przede wszystkim — strzępy opowieści, w których roiło się od niezwykłych zdarzeń i cudownych istot. Teraz przypominał sobie, że były wśród nich i owe niezwykłej urody panny, które ponoć miały w zwyczaju siadywać na nadrzecznych kamieniach, czesząc swe długie włosy i, eeeeee… wabiły wędrowców czy coś?

Przymknął oczy. Miał wrażenie, że umyka mu jakiś istotny szczegół, ale za nic nie mógł go sobie w tej chwili przypomnieć. Westchnął z rezygnacją.

— Jakiż to problem cię dręczy, Ikkaku? — usłyszał nagle rozbawiony głos. Uniósł wzrok. Yumichika wyszedł w końcu z wody i stał teraz nad brzegiem, wykręcając z wody swe sięgające pasa włosy. Spadające na ziemię krople, lśniły srebrzyście w księżycowym świetle — i Ikkaku uśmiechnął się krzywo, zastanawiając się, czy Yumichika celowo wybrał punkt, w którym prezentował się najbardziej malowniczo.

_Narcyz jeden. _

— Nie zimno ci? — zagadnął, miast odpowiedzi. — Słowo daję, kataru można dostać od samego patrzenia…

— Widzę, że nic cię nie przekona, Ikkaku… — zaśmiał się Yumichika, przysiadając na sporym kamieniu i przeczesując włosy palcami. W jego głosie pobrzmiewała najlżejsza sugestia wyrzutu. — Myślisz szalenie stereotypowo… powinieneś spróbować to przełamać.

— Jeśli ma się to wiązać z odmrażaniem sobie tyłka, to daruj, ale wolę zostać przy… no, tych tam, typach.

Yumichika potrząsnął głową ze śmiechem, rozsiewając wokół srebrne krople. Ikkaku wzdrygnął się, gdy lodowata woda prysnęła mu na stopy.

— Patrz, gdzie pryskasz, rusałko cholerna! — wyrwało mu się, nim zdołał się powstrzymać. — To jest zimne!

Yumichika zamrugał, zdumiony.

— Rusałko? — powtórzył z niejakim rozbawieniem. — Mam to traktować jako komplement, Ikkaku?

Ikkaku Madarame poczuł, że się czerwieni, co żadną miarą nie było zachowaniem godnym prawdziwego mężczyzny. Przybrał marsową minę.

— Eee tam, zaraz komplement… — burknął pod nosem. — Tak jakoś mi przyszło do głowy…

Yumichika uniósł perfekcyjnie zarysowane brwi.

— Tak jakoś?

— Tak jakoś — uciął Ikkaku dość szorstko. Zawsze tak reagował, gdy był zmieszany, a co za tym idzie poirytowany. — Zaraz dostaniesz wilka od siedzenia na kamieniu.

Yumichika nieco teatralnie wzniósł oczy ku niebu.

— Znów to robisz, Ikkaku…

— Co niby? — Ikkaku łypnął na niego spode łba. Jego narcystyczny przyjaciel jak gdyby nigdy nic spoglądał w nocne niebo.

— Odwracasz uwagę od siebie, kiedy nie wiesz, co powiedzieć — Yumichika uśmiechnął się nieoczekiwanie i do przesady uroczo. — Zechciałbyś podać mi grzebień?

Ikkaku poczuł przemożną pokusę palnięcia Yumichiki przez jego urodziwy łeb. Powstrzymał się jednak.

— Ani mi się śni — odparł, krzyżując ręce na piersi. — Jeszcze mnie zaciągniesz w głębinę i co wtedy? — dodał, czując, jak powoli wraca mu dobry humor. — Mówiono mi, że rusałki dybią na nieostrożnych wędrowców…

Yumichika chwilę przyglądał mu się niepewnie, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko, pojąwszy, że Ikkaku żartował.

— Wiesz o nich więcej ode mnie — stwierdził, sięgając po tobołek i odnajdując w nim prosty, drewniany grzebień. — Może… może opowiesz coś, tak dla zabicia czasu?

Ikkaku zmrużył oczy. Słowa Yumichiki wydawały się żartobliwe, ale było też w nich coś… proszącego i jakby jakiś… żal?

Wzruszył ramionami, zmieszany i nie do końca pewny, co właściwie powiedzieć.

— Za wiele to też znowu nie wiem… — rzucił, jakby przepraszająco. — Podobno są duchami strumieni i… takich tam różnych… No, lubią wodę, w każdym razie… Nie wiem, czy zimną — zerknął na Yumichikę znacząco, ale ten zajął się już rozczesywaniem włosów. — W każdym razie, eeee… zwodzą wędrowców, tańczą, plotą wianki… i takie tam — podrapał się po głowie. — No i są, eeee, piękne — dodał, nagle mocno zakłopotany. — I, tego tam… lubią siedzieć na kamieniach i… — przełknął ślinę, zdając sobie sprawę z absurdalności całej sytuacji — czesać, te, no… włosy…

Urwał, spoglądając na Yumichikę. Przyjaciel przysłuchiwał mu się z na poły zadowolonym, na poły rozmarzonym wyrazem twarzy. Ręka trzymająca grzebień zastygła w pół ruchu.

— To bardzo… ładne… — wyszeptał, nieco nieobecnym tonem. — Więc… według ciebie… — dodał już przytomniej — …naprawdę je… przypominam?

Ikkaku obrzucił uważnym spojrzeniem rzekę, kamień i Yumichikę.

— Zdecydowanie — potwierdził. — Tak. Jak jasna cholera. Tylko, hmmmm… no, panną nie jesteś.

Yumichika uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Może w takim razie… bardziej pasowałby wodnik? — zagadnął.

— Niee — Ikkaku potrząsnął raptownie głową. — Wodniki to straszne brzydale… ehm… — umilkł nagle, gdy w pełni dotarło do niego, co właśnie powiedział. Zerknął niepewnie na Yumichikę — i z niemałym zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że dostrzega na jego twarzy coś jakby… cień rumieńca?

Dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w ciszy; Yumichika powrócił do czesania włosów, a Ikkaku po raz kolejny przyłapał się na tym, że podąża wzrokiem za ruchami jego dłoni. Choć nigdy nie przyznałby się do tego otwarcie, lubił obserwować przyjaciela przy tej czynności — było w niej coś dziwnie kojącego. I mimo że sama idea posiadania włosów wydawała mu się wysoce niepraktyczna, szczególnie gdy przychodziło do walki, to musiał przyznać, że Yumichice pasowały doskonale. Prawdę mówiąc, nie wyobrażał go sobie bez długich włosów — koncepcja ta wydawała mu się tak absurdalna, jak on sam z bujną czupryną.

— Dziękuję, Ikkaku… — odezwał się w końcu Yumichika, kończąc rozczesywać ostatni kosmyk. Po jego twarzy wciąż błąkał się rozmarzony uśmiech — jak u dziecka, któremu opowiedziano piękną bajkę. — Na pewno nie pamiętasz nic więcej?

Ikkaku popatrzył na niego trochę zaskoczony — kto by pomyślał, że Yumichikę aż tak zainteresują istoty ze starych opowieści — po czym potrząsnął głową z rezygnacją.

— Było coś jeszcze — przyznał szczerze — ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć…

Yumichika skinął głową na znak, że rozumie, choć przez jego twarz przemknął wyraz pewnego rozczarowania. Podniósł się z kamienia, sięgając po starannie złożone kimono.

— Szkoda… — szepnął z cichym westchnieniem.

Ikkaku wstał również.

— Pójdę po drewno — rzucił, na pozór niedbale. Chciał zapewnić Yumichice chwilę prywatności, to raz; dwa, liczył, że może uda mu się skupić na przypomnieniu sobie, co takiego opowiadano mu jeszcze o rusałkach.

_Zwodzą wędrowców, _pomyślał, podnosząc patyk. _Piękne panny, które zwodzą wędrowców. Młodzieńców. Tak…_ Kolejny patyk. _Piękne panny, które zwodzą młodzieńców w głębinę… po co?_

Zmarszczył brwi.

_Zwodzą młodzieńców w głębinę, bo… bo… nie zaznały… za życia nie zaznały…_

Potknął się o korzeń. _Szlag. Durne rusałki. Durne baby. Same kłopoty przez nie. _

_Zaraz_, zamrugał, czując niejasno, że jest już blisko celu. _Baby. Kłopoty. Panny, które nie zaznały… Nie zaznały, bo umarły… Umarły, zanim…_

— Ha!

Obrócił się na pięcie, wracając nad rzekę. Przypomniał sobie.

***

— Przypomniałem sobie — zakomunikował, powróciwszy do ich malutkiego obozowiska. Yumichika, który właśnie kończył przewiązywać kimono, obejrzał się na niego ciekawie.

— Przypomniałem sobie — powtórzył Ikkaku z dumą, kładąc drewno na ziemi — co jeszcze słyszałem o rusałkach.

Oczy Yumichiki rozbłysły. Ikkaku przysiadł na trawie. _Jak dziecko_, pomyślał, spoglądając na towarzysza.

— Rusałki — podjął — nie brały się ot tak, znikąd. Zostawały nimi tylko te panny, które… — zawiesił głos, patrząc prosto w płonące oczy przyjaciela — które zmarły przed zamążpójściem! — dokończył triumfalnie.

Nie wiedział, czego właściwie oczekiwał — podejrzewał, że kolejnej fali zadziwienia wymieszanego z fascynacją — ale reakcja Yumichiki całkowicie zbiła go z tropu. Na dźwięk jego słów Ayasegawa w pierwszej chwili spojrzał nań szeroko otwartymi oczami, po czym uciekł wzrokiem, wyraźnie pochmurniejąc. Wydawał się czymś urażony i jakby… smutny?

— Hej! — zagadnął Ikkaku, wstając. Zamierzał podejść do Yumichiki i po przyjacielsku klepnąć go w ramię, ale spojrzawszy nań, stwierdził, że lepiej tego nie robić. — Hej, Yumichika… Powiedziałem coś nie tak?

Yumichika milczał chwilę, w końcu pokręcił głową. Nie patrzył na Ikkaku.

— To nie twoja wina — odpowiedział wreszcie. Westchnął, ponownie uciekając wzrokiem. — Zjedzmy coś…

Ikkaku popatrzył za nim z niepokojem, gdy Yumichika wyminął go z gracją i przysiadł pod pobliskim drzewem. Wydawało się, jakby otaczający go do tej pory blask — którego Ikkaku wcześniej nie był świadom — teraz gdzieś zniknął. Yumichika wyglądał teraz bardzo krucho, bardzo mizernie i bardzo, bardzo markotnie.

Ikkaku westchnął.

— Rozpalę ogień.

Reszta wieczoru upłynęła w podobnie ponurych nastrojach. Początkowo Ikkaku podjął kilka prób rozpoczęcia rozmowy, ale z czasem zrezygnował, bo wszystkie jego uwagi trafiały w pustkę. Wreszcie Yumichika rozłożył swój koc i z cichym „dobranoc" — które wszakże dawało cień nadziei na to, że jego zachowanie nie było spowodowane gniewem na Ikkaku — ułożył się przy ogniu. Zapewne chciał stwarzać pozory snu — ale ciche westchnienia dobiegające co jakiś czas od strony jego posłania świadczyły dobitnie, że dręczy go bezsenność.

Ikkaku także długo nie mógł zasnąć. Wciąż nie potrafił pojąć, czemu jego słowa wywołały u przyjaciela tak niespodziewaną reakcję, a im dłużej myślał, tym większy miał mętlik w głowie. W końcu jednak i nad nim zmęczenie wzięło górę, powieki opadły i Ikkaku Madarame zapadł w niespokojny sen.

***

Ranek nie przyniósł wielu zmian: po na pół nieprzespanej nocy Ikkaku był rozdrażniony i zmęczony bardziej niż przed odpoczynkiem. Sądząc z zachowania — Ikkaku obawiał się pytać, by nie wywołać niepotrzebnej kłótni, która mogłaby jedynie pogorszyć sytuację — Yumichika czuł się jeszcze gorzej. Wyglądał też raczej „niepięknie" — ale Ikkaku uznał, że lepiej nie wspominać na głos o cieniach pod oczami i poszarzałej twarzy. Podejrzewał zresztą, że przyjaciel był aż nadto świadom swego obecnego wyglądu.

Prawie nie rozmawiali. W ciszy zwinęli obóz, w ciszy spakowali swoje rzeczy i w ciszy ruszyli dalej. Upał, jeszcze bardziej uciążliwy niż poprzedniego dnia, był świetnym pretekstem, by zachowywać milczenie — jednak z każdą mijającą godziną dręczyło ono Ikkaku coraz bardziej.

Po południu słońce zamgliło się, zrobiło się duszno, po czym na niebo zaczęły napływać ciemne chmury. Nie wróżyło to nic dobrego. Ikkaku dostrzegł zaniepokojony grymas na twarzy Yumichiki, gdy ten spojrzał w niebo i zdecydował, że warto się odezwać.

— Lepiej znajdźmy jakieś schronienie — rzucił, podążając za wzrokiem przyjaciela. Yumichika spojrzał na niego przelotnie i skinął głową. — Może i nie łapiesz kataru od tych swoich kąpieli, ale kto wie, co będzie, gdy przemokniesz na wylot…

— Dobrze, Ikkaku… — odpowiedział cicho Yumichika i były to pierwsze słowa, jakie Ikkaku usłyszał z jego ust od poprzedniego wieczora. Mimo wszystko jednak… nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał.

_Niech to jasny szlag_, pomyślał. _Nie zniosę tego dłużej…_

Zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

— Zaczekaj, Yumichika.

Jego towarzysz obejrzał się przez ramię, spoglądając na niego z niezrozumieniem.

— Zaczekaj chwilę — powtórzył Ikkaku. — Chyba… chyba na pewno powinniśmy… porozmawiać.

Yumichika odwrócił wzrok.

— To chyba nie najlepsze miejsce i moment — odparł pozornie swobodnym tonem, ale Ikkaku słyszał wyraźnie pobrzmiewające w nim nuty skrywanego napięcia. — Mieliśmy szukać schronienia…

— Szlag ze schronieniem — uciął Ikkaku nieco ostrzej, niż zamierzał. — Co się dzieje, Yumichika? Co ja takiego wczoraj powiedziałem? Jeśli cokolwiek cię uraziło, to powiedz mi to prosto w oczy… możesz mi nawet przyłożyć, jeśli masz ochotę… ale przestań się do cholery boczyć z powodów, których nie rozumiem!

Yumichika westchnął głęboko. Stali na środku drogi, w kurzu i pyle wzbijanym przez coraz silniejszy wiatr.

— Powiedziałem ci już, to nie twoj-…

— Wiem! Ale to za mało! Do demona, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi czy nie? Chyba możesz powiedzieć mi prawdę?!

Długą chwilę trwała cisza, nim wreszcie Yumichika zwiesił zrezygnowany głowę.

— Dobrze — wyszeptał. — Ale… znajdźmy najpierw jakąś kryjówkę, inaczej zaraz złapie nas ulewa…

Na to Ikkaku mógł się zgodzić, choć niechętnie — zostać zaskoczonym przez burzę pośrodku gościńca i bez żadnej osłony nie było jednak miłą perspektywą. Zresztą, w tej chwili zgodziłby się na wszystko — no, może prawie na wszystko, ale nie wykluczał, że byłby gotów nawet na lodowatą kąpiel — żeby tylko dowiedzieć się, co aż tak gnębiło Yumichikę.

Ruszyli przed siebie, nieco szybciej niż wcześniej; nie uszli jednak zbyt daleko, gdy w oddali przetoczył się przeciągły grzmot, a na wysuszoną ziemię spadły pierwsze, grube krople deszczu. Ikkaku zaklął pod nosem i skręcił w las, rosnący w tym miejscu tuż przy drodze; kątem oka zauważył, że Yumichika podąża za nim. Pod drzewami mieli przynajmniej szansę, by nie przemoknąć do suchej nitki — chociaż Ikkaku zdecydowanie wolałby coś solidniejszego. I suchszego. Z dachem na ten przykład…

— Ikkaku…? — usłyszał pytający głos Yumichiki. Odwrócił się. Ayasegawa, nieco już zmoknięty — posiadanie włosów naprawdę było chwilami mocno niepraktyczne — zatrzymał się na ścieżce o kilka kroków od niego i przypatrywał się krytycznie czemuś między drzewami.

Ikkaku podążył za jego spojrzeniem — i westchnął. Spodziewał się czegoś, nooo… bardziej całego. I może trochę większego… I z całą pewnością nie z ziejącą w dachu dziurą…

_Ech… Lepszy rydz niż nic, jak to mówią…_

Skinął głową.

— Niech będzie…

Ruszyli ku szopie, przedzierając się przez wyjątkowo bujne w tym miejscu pokrzywy. _Ciekawe, jakie cudowne działanie wymyśliłby Yumichika dla tych chwastów_, pomyślał Ikkaku, czując jak parzące rośliny chlaszczą go po nogach. _Pewnie są dobre na reumatyzm albo coś takiego…_

Z bliska szopa okazała się wyglądać jeszcze gorzej niż z oddali — mina Yumichiki jasno świadczyła, że w innych okolicznościach nie zatrzymałby się w podobnie niepięknym miejscu. Ikkaku uznał, że było to w jakiś sposób obiecujące — mogło oznaczać, że jego przyjaciel choć w niewielkim stopniu wrócił do siebie. Nie było jednak czasu na rozważania, szczególnie że deszcz wzmagał się z każdą chwilą.

Weszli do środka, chroniąc się w najbardziej suchym kącie zapuszczonego wnętrza. Ikkaku klapnął z westchnieniem na zaśmiecone klepisko, spojrzał sceptycznie w górę na kapiące przez poszycie dachu krople, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Yumichikę. Ayasegawa przerwał na chwilę wykręcanie wilgotnych włosów i rozglądał się wokół po pomieszczeniu. Wyglądał dość nieswojo.

Ikkaku zmarszczył brwi.

— Coś nie tak? Za brudno dla ciebie?

Yumichika spojrzał na niego trochę nieprzytomnie, przetarł oczy dłonią.

— Nie… — odparł, potrząsając głową. Przyjrzał się uważniej podłodze, zdecydowanym ruchem odgarnął spod ściany suche liście. Usiadł. — Wszystko w porządku…

— No, to opowiadaj — zakomenderował Ikkaku, dość niecierpliwie. Teraz, gdy był o krok od poznania prawdy, wyjaśnienie intrygowało go jeszcze bardziej. Zaledwie jednak wypowiedział te słowa, a już ich pożałował, napotykając zbolałe spojrzenie przyjaciela.

— To znaczy… — dodał — jeśli jesteś, eeee… gotów.

Yumichika milczał jakiś czas i Ikkaku zaczynał się już obawiać, że nie doczeka się obiecanego wytłumaczenia, gdy jego towarzysz w końcu się odezwał.

— Ikkaku… — zaczął, niespodziewanie dość niepewnie. — Pamiętasz cokolwiek… z poprzedniego życia?

Ikkaku spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony. Dusze w Rukongai raczej nie zwykły rozmawiać o swoim wcześniejszym życiu; przynajmniej Ikkaku nigdy kogoś takiego nie spotkał. Zmarszczył czoło.

Kopcąca lampa. Ciepły głos. Bajki o rusałkach…

— Tak… — odpowiedział ostrożnie. — Chyba tak…

Na chwilę znów zapadła cisza. Ikkaku przypatrywał się przyjacielowi uważnie — podświadomie czuł, że zaraz usłyszy coś bardzo ważnego…

— A czy… — Yumichika zawahał się nagle. Ikkaku zmrużył oczy — nie przypominał sobie, by Ayasegawa kiedykolwiek wyglądał bardziej bezbronnie. — Pamiętasz swoją… pamiętasz, jak… jak umarłeś?

Ikkaku drgnął. O ile rozmowy o poprzednim życiu, choć rzadkie, nie budziły na ogół większych emocji, to pytania o okoliczności czyjejś śmierci uważano w Rukongai za wyjątkowo niedyskretne. Jeśli Yumichika — tak zwykle wyczulony na kwestie szeroko pojętej etykiety — ośmielił się zapytać go o coś podobnego, to oznaczało, że historia, którą zamierzał się z nim podzielić, raczej nie była błahostką. Ikkaku sam nie był pewien, czy w dalszym ciągu chce ją poznać.

Mimowolnie zacisnął szczęki. Czy pamiętał…?

Ciąg obrazów — bardzo nieprzyjemnych obrazów, o których Ikkaku z chęcią by zapomniał — przesunął się przed jego oczami.

Skinął głową. Yumichika zerknął na niego przepraszająco — najwyraźniej dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, jak potężny nietakt właśnie popełnia — po czym podjął.

— Ja też… pamiętam — wyznał cicho, podciągając kolana pod brodę. Deszcz, coraz mocniejszy, bębnił o dziurawy dach. — Zostałem… zostałem zamordowany. W przeddzień własnego ślubu.

Ikkaku zdębiał, po czym poczuł, jak robi mu się niewyobrażalnie głupio.

_Panny, które zmarły przed zamążpójściem, niech to zaraza… _Cóż, panną Yumichika nie był definitywnie, choćby jego wygląd wskazywał czasem na coś wręcz przeciwnego… ale pozostałe kwestie się zgadzały… no, może poza takimi drobiazgami jak to, że szło tu o ożenek, nie o zamążpójście.

Przygryzł wargę. Narozrabiał, nie ma co — choć, rzecz jasna, niechcący. Spojrzał współczująco na przyjaciela — podobna śmierć bez wątpienia nie była powodem do dumy.

— Jak? — zapytał ostrożnie. Czuł, że Yumichika potrzebuje tego pytania, by powiedzieć więcej.

Ayasegawa spuścił wzrok.

— Utopili mnie… — szepnął, mnąc w dłoni rąbek kimona, jak zawsze, gdy czuł się zmieszany. — W gorącym źródle — dokończył, a Ikkaku zaśmiałby się, gdyby nie chodziło o tak poważną sprawę. No tak, to wiele tłumaczyło…

— Paskudna sprawa… — westchnął przeciągle. Niebieskawe światło błyskawicy wypełniło na chwilę wnętrze szopy, gdzieś nad ich głowami przetoczył się grzmot. — Pewnie twoja narzeczona wypłakiwała sobie oczy…

Yumichika obrzucił go bystrym spojrzeniem.

— Nie wiem — odparł, wzruszając ramionami. — To było zaaranżowane małżeństwo… nie wiedziałem nawet, jak wyglądała. Widać komuś ten sojusz nie odpowiadał… — Potrząsnął głową z cichym westchnieniem.

Ikkaku łypnął na niego bacznie.

— Musiałeś być cholernie bogatym draniem — rzucił, trochę zazdrośnie. Przyjaciel posłał mu zdumione spojrzenie.

— Bogatym?

— Nooo, wiesz… — Ikkaku zakłopotał się nieco. — Biedacy raczej nie bawią się w sojusze, aranżowane małżeństwa i takie duperele… Wiem coś o tym.

Yumichika chwilę przyglądał mu się bez słowa, po czym zaśmiał się cicho, ale był to dość gorzki śmiech.

— Nic nie wiem o cholernych bogactwach — stwierdził. — Chyba szło raczej o jakieś… koligacje, czy coś podobnego. Sam nie wiem, niezbyt mnie to wtedy obchodziło, chociaż właściwie powinno… — Jego głos ścichł nagle. — Miałem piętnaście lat…

Ikkaku spojrzał na niego z nową dozą współczucia. _A myślałem, że to moje życie było podłe…_

— I nikt ci nie opowiadał bajek na dobranoc, jak byłeś młodszy?

Yumichika podniósł na niego zdumiony wzrok.

— Co takiego?

Ikkaku uniósł brwi.

— Noo, myślałem, że każde dziecko zna opowieści o rusałkach i różnych takich innych…

Jego przyjaciel zamyślił się.

— Nie pamiętam… — przyznał w końcu żałośnie, przygryzając wargi. Wyglądał teraz jeszcze markotniej niż poprzedniego wieczoru i Ikkaku czuł, że powinien jakoś ożywić tę smętną atmosferę.

— Hej! Ale ja ci przecież opowiadam — rzucił energicznie. — Teraz.

Yumichika uniósł głowę, spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością.

— Wiem… — odparł, trochę nieśmiało. Na jego twarz wypłynął blady uśmiech. — Chyba dość głupio to wszystko wyszło…

— Ano głupio… — Ikkaku popatrzył w górę, z roztargnieniem stwierdzając, że z dachu kapie coraz słabiej. — Nie chciałem cię urazić, ani nic takiego…

— Wiem — powtórzył Yumichika. — Skąd miałeś wiedzieć… — Zawahał się, wbił wzrok we własne dłonie. — Właściwie to… jestem ci winien przeprosiny… — dodał ciszej.

— Daj spokój — żachnął się Ikkaku, pocieszająco klepiąc go w ramię. — Myślałby kto, nie wiadomo jaka tragedia się stała…

Przyjaciel zerknął na niego niepewnie.

— Było ci przykro…

— Tobie też — uciął Ikkaku zdecydowanie. — Ale skoro wszystko już jasne, przestań w końcu marudzić. I nie krzyw się tak, bo ci się zmarszczki zrobią!

Roześmiał się, widząc, jak Yumichika dotyka twarzy spłoszonym gestem, po czym podnosi na niego zarazem oburzony i rozbawiony wzrok.

— Dowcip ci się wyostrza, nie ma co — odrzekł Ayasegawa, niby to z przekąsem. — Strach pomyśleć, co będzie za kilka lat…

— Potraktuję to jak komplement — Ikkaku wyszczerzył się szeroko, wstał. — Przestało lać — zauważył, wskazując końcem miecza na dziurę w dachu. Yumichika podążył wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem, podniósł się również.

— Ruszamy dalej? — zagadnął.

— No chyba — Ikkaku wsunął miecz za pas. — Może i nie pada, ale lepiej by było przenocować gdzieś pod dachem. I — dorzucił, patrząc z naciskiem na Yumichikę — dzisiaj to ja mam potrzebę kąpieli. Gorącej. Zrozumiano?

Yumichice wyraźnie zrzedła mina.

— Ikkaku… — zaczął, ale zamilkł, gdy Ikkaku oskarżycielsko wymierzył w niego palec.

— Słuchaj no — powiedział. — Sam wcześniej mówiłeś, że powinienem przełamać… te, tam… typy — więc ty też raz mógłbyś się poświęcić.

Jego przyjaciel wciąż nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Ikkaku przewrócił oczami.

— Chyba nie przypuszczasz — spytał — że natkniemy się w gorących źródłach na coś niebezpieczniejszego ode mnie?

Na dźwięk tych słów Yumichika w pierwszej chwili spojrzał nań szeroko otwartymi oczami, po czym znienacka parsknął śmiechem.

— W rzeczy samej — stwierdził — uciekną na sam twój widok. Pewnie wezmą cię za wodnika…

Ikkaku spojrzał na niego groźnie.

— Uważaj — postraszył. — Jeszcze chwila i z bajki nici…

Ayasegawa uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście.

— Przepraszam, Ikkaku, nie mogłem się powstrzymać… Ale czy naprawdę musimy…

Ikkaku, który skierował się już w stronę wyjścia, obejrzał się za siebie. Jego towarzysz wciąż stał pośrodku izby, w smudze światła wpadającej przez dziurę w dachu i wyglądał, jak to tylko on potrafił. A także bardzo niepewnie.

— Gorące. Źródła — powtórzył głośno i wyraźnie. — Żadnych. Lodowatych. Strumieni. Jasne?

Yumichika westchnął cicho.

— Rusałki chyba nie…

— To zapoczątkujesz nową tradycję — przerwał Ikkaku, podchodząc bliżej — na rusałki w gorących źródłach. A teraz chodźmy, jeśli mamy gdzieś dotrzeć przed zachodem słońca.

Odwrócił się i ruszył przed siebie. Przez chwilę czuł na sobie wciąż jeszcze pełen wahania wzrok Yumichiki, po czym usłyszał niechętne kroki. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— Swoją drogą — rzucił, niby od niechcenia — mógłbyś być niezłą atrakcją… Rusałka w gorącym źródle… jak nic przyciągnąłbyś tłumy… Moglibyśmy sporo na tym zarobić… przy odpowiedniej reklamie…

— Ikkaku! — rozległo się zza jego pleców. Popatrzył za siebie.

— Żartowałem tylko — wyjaśnił, spoglądając na przyjaciela z szerokim uśmiechem. — Coś ci się należało za tego wodnika…

— No wiesz! — obruszył się Yumichika, ale w jego głosie pobrzmiewało rozbawienie. — Musiałeś mnie tak straszyć?

— A wystraszyłem?

— Tak!

— To może faktycznie spróbujemy?

— Ikkaku!!!

Roześmiali się obaj, przedzierając się przez pokrzywy. Wszystko znów było jak trzeba.


End file.
